<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Command by serenityfails</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591266">Command</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails'>serenityfails</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Hawke (Dragon Age), Drabble, First Time, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Act II, first night.</p>
<p>Written for a 100 word/drabble fic prompt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris/Male Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Command</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawke falls to the bed easily under Fenris' hand, allowing himself to be handled like it's nothing, like it's expected. Nothing about Hawke is expected. Hawke is unlike anyone he has known, anyone he can remember.</p>
<p>His chest is a sea of thick hair, and shifts with every heated breath Hawke takes. His face is flushed, lips parted, strikingly unashamed. There is a bottle of oil, and he presses this into Fenris' hand, thighs spreading to accommodate Fenris kneeling between them. Meeting his eyes is too much to bear, scrapes against Fenris' insides like ropeburn. </p>
<p>"Please," he says. Fenris obeys.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>